The Venture Brothers: Super Crazy Adventure Time
by backbreakingmetal
Summary: If you've seen the show...you need no summary... P.S. I have no idea where to take this story, so it'll probably be on the back burner for a while.


The explosion rocked the Venture Compound, the flames shooting out from the windows on the second floor.

"Brock!!!"

Brock stood in front of his Dodge Charger, spraying it down with the hose, cleaning blood off of its windshield. Another explosion rocked the compound again. Dr. Venture's voice echoed off from Brock's communicator again.

"Brock, I swear to God!!!"

Dropping his cigarette to the ground, sighing as he dropped the hose, leaving his now shiny clean car.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Doc."

Dr. Venture shakily hid behind a computer console, yelling into his communicator watch. A mechanical roar echoed behind him as another explosion rocked the lab.

"You better hurry, Brock!!!"

Brock walked through the door to the lab, looking around.

"Doc, what the hell is going on?"

A giant mechanical gorilla roared before jumping on Brock, pinning him to the ground. Brock punched it across the jaw, and then threw it backwards. Jumping up to his feet and unsheathing his Bowie knife, Brock stood ready as the gorilla jumped up. It roared again as twin missile launchers popped up from its shoulders and fired at Brock. Brock jumped out of the way as the missiles exploded behind him, rolling to his feet, then through the knife. It whipped through the air before imbedding itself to the hilt into the gorilla's chest.

"Doc, what the hell is this thing?!?"

"Something I found in my dad's old weapons research lab…"

Brock jumped to the side as the gorilla's arm broke apart revealing a machine gun and fired it at Brock. Brock rolled behind a computer console, then lifted it up into the air and through it at the gorilla's machine gun, smashing the barrel causing it to backfire and blow the gorilla's arm off. The gorilla roared, but was cut off as Brock jumped forward, pulling the knife from the chest of the gorilla, then brought it across that gorilla's head slicing it in half. The massive metal body fell back to the lab floor, sparks shooting out of its severed head.

"Geez, Doc, I thought you've finally given up on that crap."

"Hey, I don't see your giant Swedish ass pulling in the cash. Have you any idea how much this thing would have been worth selling?"

Brock just shook his head as he lifted a flaming table piece lighting another cigarette. Hank and Dean ran into the lab, before colliding into Brock from behind.

"Ouch!"

Brock lifted both boys up.

"What's up boys?"

"We heard big explosions and wanted to see if we could help…you know…Team Venture style!!!"

Brock stared at Dean for a moment.

"Yeah, thanks Dean…I…uh…took care of it before you guys could come and help."

"Aw, poopy lizards…"

Dr. Venture ignored the brothers sorting through the broken gorilla parts, lifting a number of weapon pods up.

"You know I could probably get a few bucks for these little beauties."

---------------------------------------------------

Deep in outer space a small glint appeared among the stars, growing slowly. The glint suddenly grew into a metallic orb as it roared past, a flaming trail behind it, its streak heading straight for Earth.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, deep in the hidden, secret location of the Monarch's giant cocoon……also known as the Grand Canyon. The Monarch sat in the center of his throne room, tapping his fingers on the armrests of his throne. Suddenly he slammed his fist into his chair, spinning it around to see 21 standing behind him.

"Number 21!!!"

"What's up, boss?"

The Monarch stood from his chair, leering down at his minions.

"I have come up with a new secret, diabolical plan to…kill Dr. Venture!!!!"

"Is it the same one you drew up on that Waffle House napkin last night?"

"Wha---but---how the hell did you know about that?!?!"

24 walked up next to 21.

"Well, c'mon boss…you were pretty drunk. You were walking up to random people asking for ideas on how to kill an archenemy."

"Yeah, some guy in a red cowboy hat and blue boots told you about that one."

The Monarch yelled, firing his wrist gun into a random henchman across the throne room.

"Damn it!!!"

Dropping back to his chair, the Monarch rubbed his temples, sighing.

"But it's still a good plan, boss."

"Fine…fine…whatever. I guess we could at least try it."

"That's the spirit, boss!!!"

The Monarch stood up, spreading his mechanical wings out wide.

"Very well!!! Bring me four giant speakers and a portable generator!!! We have a plan to unfold!!!"


End file.
